A Gunfight is too Damn Good for Us
by JazzHandsxxx
Summary: A climatic gunfight was not the victory Courier Six deserved nor was it the ending Marko had earned. Watch as two of the Wasteland's biggest Bad asses try to do what they do best in Remnant. A world that by no means is ready for what is about to happen. A story based on the "New Vegas Bounties" mod series by Someguy2000.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright so this is a story that involves the plot from the "New Vegas Bounties" series by Someguy2000. If you have no idea what that is then you may feel a little lost on who Marko is and some other things that will pop up later on. though they are several good playthoughs on YouTube if want to know whats going on. But you probably will still enjoy the story without that information. Or you wont I really have no control over that part. And you may be surprised to know that this will not for the most part be taking place in Vale but rather in Atlas because I hate myself and want to have even more work creating OCs and the likes.**

Marko, The Man in Black, Older brother of Sergio, soon the be "The man who killed Courier Six" stood in the Frosthill graveyard after burying his old rival Steven Randell the only man that could hope to his will to survive and dominate, or so he thought. Sure he heard the stories of Courier Six being a cyborg and having a healing factor almost making stimpaks obsolete, almost being the key word there. But surely he couldn't escape the coffin Marko buried him in without help, he'd made sure of that. But he heard something behind him. Turning around to met this new arrival thinking it must be Ford or one of the other bounty hunters Brookshire paid off.

"How in the…" He said not believing his eyes.

Before him stood a broken body driven by its desire to see Marko die and nothing else will suffice. Remembering that he's won Marko composed himself and steeled himself for the Courier.

"I should have known." He said hiding any fear or any otherwise weak emotions from his voice.

"I deliberately provided simple instructions, yet people can't manage if I'm not supervising. I do hate leadership at times." Marko casual said to the husk of a man before attempting to throw him off. But the Courier wouldn't even look at him simply staring at the ground behind Marko to the grave of Steven Randall.

"There's no way you can be healed up. Why even come here? You can't win this fight. You're broken and alone. You lost." He continued unmoved by the Courier.

"You could have walked out of this canyon, and I'd never have given you a second thought. Apparently I'm just not good at vengeance. You killed my brother, so I maimed and humiliated you, then slaughtered a town and forced you to watch. That's more or less even, right?" he went on to the walking corpse in front of him.

"You had a good thing in the Mojave. You should've stayed there… Quite a stage we have here. Huh? Audience of dead men" He said gesturing to to countless graves that filled the canyon.

"Go ahead, tell me how I'm destined for the infernal reaches or all manner of mutilation. I'm sure it wi-"

"You talk too fuckin' much" Six spat at the man whilst pulling out an old 44. Magnum revolver Steven gave him almost two years ago named 'Sweet Revenge'.

"That Steven's old piece? If you're going to die might as well go in style and getting shot with a Remington is up there in terms of style." Marko said whilst drawing his own revolver 'Old Scratch' at a speed unmatched by anyone else in the wasteland. Both fired at the same time, both spamming the trigger firing off all six rounds all of which found their targets. Both simply stood there waiting for the other one to fall while trying to not fall over themselves. Almost as if the universe willed it, they both started running towards each other just as they reached each other they jumped and tackled each other. Both feeling the earth 'shift' if that's the right word for it but they both had bigger things on their minds.

They started punching, kicking and clawing at each other both deciding that this was far from a clean fight. Six then shoved his thumb into Marko's left eye not even screaming Marko drew a knife from his coat and plunged into Six's heart. Hearing a metal clang threw Marko off but feeling whatever metal that was there break under the force of the knife was relieving to the old outlaw. Six who had now withdrawn himself having the idea to use one of the gravestones to bash Marko's head in like a bag of carrots. He stood up and looked around for one but only noticed the lack of gravestones, hell even the canyon was missing. The only thing still there was the snow but even that was off now surrounded by a forest he had absolutely no idea were he was, Marko who had now stood up as well looked around just as confused as his opponent.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" The both yelled at each other simultaneously.

"Me? you think I can teleport just like that, you're the fucking cyborg!" Marko yelled at Six now showing fear something that he hasn't done since his childhood.

Looking around they both noticed at the same time that the only things that followed them was their revolvers.

Six dived for 'Old Scratch' while Marko went for 'Sweet Revenge'.

They both realized that they need another kind of ammunition to use the weapon in their hands. Six needed 357, while Marko need 44. They dug through their coats looking for any ammo they could find. They Both found what they needed and loaded them as fast as they could but with their wounds it wasn't very fast.

They both pointed their weapons at each other and fired and somehow they both jammed. Even stranger 'Old Scratch' growled at Six as if to tell him that he won't kill his master. Six remembered all the rumors that Marko's revolver was possessed by the devil no thinking they may be true.

Before they could do anything they heard a female ask them "Are you guys ok?".

Looking towards to the source they found a girl no older than seventeen wearing a punkish looking military getup. Both coming to the assumption she was with the NCR they tried to use this to their advantage.

"My name is Courier Six, you may have heard of me I'm kinda a big deal. This man's name is Marko the infamous outlaw I need you to shoot him now before he tries anything."

"I am the new appointed mayor of Frosthill this man has killed almost everyone and he plans to kill me next, please kill this man now before he gets the chance" They both tried to convince the girl both using their own brand of pleading. Six even going so far as to try to sound seductive to try to win her over.

After a solid minute of silence she let out a "What. The. Fuc-" before someone walked up behind her. Another girl but almost seven feet tall with a huge axe on her back.

"What's going on here?" She asked in a voice that did not match her imposing figure.

"These two want me to kill one of them" the smaller girl said.

"There's more to it than that that" Six said rather sleepily almost as if his wounds were catching up with him (spoiler alert they are).

"You see-" He tried to get out before him and Marko both passed out from blood loss.

 **AN:And there you have it I hope you enjoyed it. Also if you guys what to share any OCs you what in the story don't hesitate to PM me them. Preferably if they were students that would be great. But hey no pressure I'm sure I can fill in the gapes on my own this would just make the whole thing easier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six didn't really know what had happened after he had confronted Marko it only being a blur. All he remembers is gouging out one of his eyes 'damn i wish my blade worked' Six thought remembering of the micro sized blade located under his thumb's nail and how it no longer works. After Marko decided to put a .357 round though both of his hands at point blank range almost destroying his them 'Must have severed something important' he thought to himself.

Returning back to reality the first thing he heard was a loud ringing sound assaulting his ears. Groggily opening his eyes he appeared to be inside a shop of some kind that looked like it sold alcohol, well what was left of one. It appeared to have been shot up with bullet holes accompanied by the occasional burn mark covering the walls and ceiling.

Looking around Six saw that he was holding a firearm of an unknown design to him in his right hand and a bottle of what looked like vodka in his left. Standing up looking for anyone else to explain the situation to him though knowing him there may not be anyone left alive.

Hearing some groning to his left Six turned to see someone in some kind of uniform that looked like this man was from some kind of military. He appeared to have been shot in the stomach with him clutching whilst trying to stay awake. Both his legs appeared to have been broken and his arms weren't looking any better.

Whilst SIx was studying this man he must have seen Six standing over him panicking him. "Please Don't hurt me I have a family" the man cried out in tear.

Before Six could do anything he heard even more sirens outside 'shit...reinforcements' Six thought to himself knowing that his friends weren't going to like whatever he did to him. Before he could do anything Six felt quite possibly the worst headache he had ever felt suddenly hit him causing him to fall over and pass out before he even hit the ground.

/_/_/_/_/

"He's dangerous"

"He's just scared we picked him up in the middle of nowhere with a knife in his… let's say heart and before he could recover you decided to start asking him questions. Of course he was going to run."

"We need to know if it's what I fear it is"

"Of course it is. I'm not arguing with you on that but you approached it in quite possibly the worst way possible"

"Colonel Frost remember your place it was not your call to make"

"...Very well General"

/_/_/_/_/

Six awoke to the sound of silence, something that hasn't happened in a very long time there was always an NCR or Legion hit squad to wake him up. Because apparently hunting down some of NCR's most wanted doesn't get you in their good graces. He was able to tell that he was in a bed that didn't smell like piss so thats a good start.

"Oh you're awake" a rather smooth voice that sounded said jolting Six into gear. Sitting up and then proceeding to roll off the bed in one motion Six took a combat stance while waiting for his vision to return to him. Having a very bad track record when it came to getting unconscious against his will Six wasn't ready to just let this time beat him not after last time at Frosthill.

"Whoa calm down it's ok" the voice said rather concerned.

Six's vision slowly returned allowing for him to see the person in front of him and to be honest the sight filled him with an overwhelming sense of confidence. The woman in front of him barely looked like she'd ever touched a weapon before let alone kill some. Despite the military uniform she was wearing that displayed a high rank Colonel to be exact, Six was sure he could take her if she planned on keeping him here.

"Where am I?" Six said while looking around the room for any kind of weapon he could use.

"Easy. It's ok you're safe" she said while backing up towards the door of the room that Six deduced that this must be some kind of hospital.

"You're currently in Atlas"She said trying to calm him down.

"Marko... where is Marko?" He said suddenly remembering who put him in a hospital in the first place.

"I'll tell you as long as you calm down and promise not to have a repeat of last time… and you put some clothes on"

Six only now noticing that she was blushing and trying her hardest to not look down.

"Oh… Why am I naked?" Six asked.

"The doctors needed to remove all of your clothing operate on you. But by the time they got you at of your clothing the weirdest thing happened you had already healed but the troubling thing was that you had healed up with the bullets still inside of you. So they needed to cut you back open and take it all out but that's when they noticed that you are a…" She said trailing off at the end.

"Cyborg. I'm a Cyborg" Six said as calming as if nothing was strange with that statement.

"There's some clothing on the chair over there" She said ignoring his input gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt draped over it.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked reminding Six of Sunny Smiles and her chippy can-do attitude.

"I remember waking up in a store I think…" Six said as he put the clothes on hoping to leave and find Marko before any more setbacks stopped him.

"Yeah… that happened. You see we we're bringing you in from your little fight with this Marko friend of yours and before we could properly operate on you our general decided he'll integrate you before the doctors could fix you up obviously scared you broke out and ran until you tried to rob a liquor store and passed out."

"Right… anyway where's my gear?" Six asked not really concerned about what this woman had just said.

"Oh. They're in the basement" She said.

"And we are on the?" Six asked seriously doubting it should be this easy to trick her.

"We're on the third floor" She said as she slowly realized what she had just done.

"But you're not going go to the basement are you?" She said hoping that this man in front of her wasn't going to cause trouble.

'The hell is with this lady thinking she can stop me?' Six thought to himself.

"I can take you to your friend if you'd like" She said in that cheery voice of her.

The very idea that Six would be friends with that murder sicked him. Sure he's killed his fair share of innocent but Marko liked it where Six didn't for a reason… Ok maybe he liked killing people that probably didn't have it coming sometimes but at least he knew when to balance it out with some good deeds.

"He… Don't ever call him my friend ever" He said in a low voice barely any different from a growl.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" She said realizing her mistake.

"Just take me to him so I can gouge out his other eye" Six said getting really sick of this person.

"Well first I'll need to get some details from you and I'm going to need some backstory between you two" She said pulling out some black device with glass on it and then proceed to tap on it with her fingers.

Deciding not to question the amazing piece of technology in front of him.

"Well let's start with He killed an entire town including the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had while I was bound, gagged and forced to watch" he said without missing a beat on the outside appearing fine but on the inside (or whatever's left of it) he was a wreck.

"Okay then… What's your name?" she said a little put off by that last bit.

"I go by Six"

"Six. Just Six?"

"Yeap lost most of my memories when I got this bad boy" Six said pointing to the scar that ran across the side of his head.

"Well then my names Frost... Well Colonel Frost of the Atlesian military to be more formal" she said sound as if adding that last part wasn't something she was used to.

"Well Frost can you now please take me to that bastard Marko?" Six asked.

"I will but first you must talk with someone" Frost said looking a little nervous at thought of whoever this person was.


End file.
